Rugrats episode list
Pilot (1990) *Tommy Pickles And The Great White Thing (August 4 1990) Season 0(1991) *Tommy’s First Birthday (August 11, 1991) *Barbecue Story/Waiter, There’s A Baby In My Soup (August 18, 1991) *At The Movies/Slumber Party (August 25, 1991) *Baby Commercial/Little Dude (September 22, 1991) *Beauty Contest/Baseball (September 29, 1991) *Ruthless Tommy/Moose Country (October 6, 1991) *Grandpa’s Teeth/Momma Trauma (October 13, 1991) *Real Or Robots?/Special Delivery (October 20, 1991) *Candy Bar Creep Show/Monster In The Garage (October 27, 1991) *Weaning Tommy/Incident In Aisle 7 (November 3, 1991) *Touchdown Tommy/The Trial (November 10, 1991) *Fluffy Vs. Spike/Reptar's Revenge (November 17, 1991) *Graham Canyon/Stu Makers' Elves (November 24, 1991) Season 1 (1992) *Toy Palace/Sand Ho! (January 5, 1992) *Chuckie Vs. The Potty/Together at Last (January 12, 1992) *The Big House/The Shot (January 19, 1992) *Showdown At Teeter-Totter Gulch/Mirror Land (January 26, 1992) *Angelica's in Love/Ice Cream Mountain (February 2, 1992) *Regarding Stuie/Garage Sale (February 9, 1992) *Let There Be Light/The Bank Trick (February 16, 1992) *Family Reunion/Grandpa's Date (February 23, 1992) *No Bones About It/Beach Blanket Babies (March 1, 1992) *Reptar on Ice/Family Feud (March 8, 1992) *Superhero Chuckie/The Dog Broomer (March 15, 1992) *Aunt Miriam/The Inside Story (March 22, 1992) *A Visit From Lipschitz/What The Big People Do (March 29, 1992) *Visitors From Outer Space/The Case of The Missing Rugrat (April 5, 1992) *Chuckie Loses His Glasses/Chuckie Gets Skunked (April 12, 1992) *Rebel Without A Teddy Bear/Angelica The Magnificent (April 19, 1992) *Meet The Carmichaels/The Box (April 26, 1992 *Down The Drain/Let Them Eat Cake (May 3, 1992) *The Seven Voyages of Cynthia/My Friend Barney (May 10, 1992) *Feeding Hubert/Spike The Wonder Dog (May 17, 1992) *The Slide/The Big Flush (May 24, 1992) *King Ten Pin/Runaway Angelica (May 31, 1992) *Game Show Didi/Toys In The Attic (June 7, 1992) *Driving Miss Angelica/Susie Vs. Angelica (June 14, 1992) *Tooth Or Dare/Party Animals (June 21, 1992) Season 2 (1992-1993) *The Santa Experience (December 15, 1992) *Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster/Twins Pique (December 12, 1992) *Chuckie’s First Haircut/Cool Hand Angelica (December 19, 1992) *The Tricycle Thief/Rhinoceritis! (December 26, 1992) *Grandpa Moves Out/The Legend of Satchmo (January 2, 1993) *Circus Angelicus/The Stork (January 9, 1993) *The Baby Vanishes/Farewell, My Friend (January 16, 1993) *When Wishes Come True/Angelica Breaks A Leg (January 23, 1993) *The Last Babysitter/Sour Pickles (January 30, 1993) *Reptar 2010/Stu Gets A Job (February 6, 1993) *Give and Take/The Gold Rush (February 13, 1993) *Home Movies/The Mysterious Mr. Friend (February 20, 1993) *Cuffed/The Blizzard (February 27, 1993) *Destination: Moon/Angelica's Birthday (March 6, 1993) Season 3 (1993) *Princess Angelica/The Odd Couple ( March 13, 1993) *Naked Tommy/Tommy And The Secret Club (March 20, 1993) *Under Chuckie's Bed/Chuckie Is Rich (March 27, 1993) *Mommy's Little Assets/Chuckie's Wonderful Life (April 3, 1993) *In the Dreamtime/The Unfair Pair (April 10, 1993) *Chuckie's Red Hair/Spike Runs Away (April 17, 1993) *The Alien/Mr. Clean (April 24, 1993) *Angelica's Worst Nightmare/The Mega Diaper Babies (May 1, 1993) *New Kid In Town/Pickles Vs. Pickles (May 8, 1993) *Kid TV/The Sky Is Falling (May 15' 1993 *I Remember Melville/No More Cookies (May 22, 1993) *Cradle Attraction/Moving Away (May 29, 1993) *Passover/Frankfurt and Nurnburg (June 20 '1993 ) Season 4 (1996-1997) *Chanukah (December 6, 1996) *Mother's Day (May 9, 1997) *Vacation (December 31, 1997) *Spike's Babies/Chicken Pops (August 23, 1997) *America's Wackiest Home Movies/The 'Lympics (August 30, 1997) *Car Wash/Heatwave (September 6, 1997) *Angelica's Last Stand/Clan of The Duck (September 13, 1997) *Faire Play/The Smell of Success (September 20, 1997) * Angelicas Nose Best / Pirate Light (November 22 1997) *The Turkey Who Came To Dinner ( November 10, 1997) *Potty Training Spike/The Art Fair ( October 11, 1997) *Send In the Clouds/In The Naval (October 18, 1997) *The Mattress/Looking For Jack (November 1, 1997) * Angelicas Orders Out / Let Snow (November 15 1997) *Dust Bunnies/Educating Angelica (September 27, 1997) *Ransom of Cynthia/Turtle Recall (November 8, 1997) Season 5 (1997 1998) *Grandpa's Bad Bug/Lady Luck (November 29 1997) *Hiccups/ Autumn Leaves (December 16 ,1997) *Crime And Punishment/Baby Maybe (December 13, 1997) *Word of The Day/Jonathan Babysits (December 20, 1997) *He Saw, She Saw/Piggy's Pizza Palace (December 27, 1997) *Babysitting Fluffy/Sleep Trouble (August 15, 1998) *The First Cut/Chuckie Grows (November 3 1997) *The Wild Wild West/Angelica For A Day (August 17, 1998) *Fugitive Tommy/Visiting Aunt Miriam (August 15, 1998) *Uneasy Rider/Where's Grandpa (August 29, 1998) *Journey To The Center of The Basement/A Very McNulty Birthday (September 19, 1998) *The Family Tree (September 21, 1998) Season 6 (1998 1999) *Chuckie’s Duckling/A Dog’s Life (November 18, 1998) *Chuckerfly/Angelica’s Twin (November 23, 1998) *Raising Dil/No Naps (December 6, 1998) *Man of The House/A Whole New Stu (December 12, 1998) *Submarine/Chuckie’s A Lefty (December 19, 1998) *Baking Dil/Hair! (December 27, 1998) *Zoo Story/I Do (January 7, 1999) *The Magic Baby/Dil We Meet Again (January 15, 1999) *Hand Me Downs/Angelica’s Ballet (January 30, 1999) *Opposites Attract/The Art Museum (February 13, 1999) *The Jungle/The Old Country (March 20, 1999) *Ghost Story/Chuckie’s Complaint (March 27, 1999) *Pedal Pusher/Music (May 1, 1999) *Chuckie’s Bachelor Pad/Junior Prom (May 8, 1999) *Silent Angelica/Tie My Shoes (December 16, 1998) *What’s Your Line?/Two By Two (May 22, 1999) *All’s Well That Pretends Well/Big Babies (May 29, 1999) *Wrestling Grandpa/Chuckie Collects (June 6, 1999) *Runaway Reptar (June 13, 1999) *Share And Share A Spike/Tommy For Mayor (June 20, 1999) *Brothers Are Monsters/Cooking With Susie (June 27, 1999) *Officer Chuckie/Auctioning Grandpa (July 4, 1999) *Partners In Crime/Thumb’s Up (July 11, 1999) *Planting Dil/The Joke’s On You (July 18, 1999) *The Big Showdown/Doctor Susie (July 25, 1999) *Accidents Happen/Pee-Wee Scouts (December 18, 1999) *Chuckie’s New Shirt/Cave Babies (December 25 1999) *The Incredible Shrinking Babies/Miss Manners (December 27, 1999) *A Dose of Dil/Famous Babies (December 29, 1999) *No Place Like Home (August 29, 1999) *Be My Valentine (September 5, 1999) *Discover Americal (September 12, 1999) Season 7 (2000 -2001) *Diaper Change/Fall Stinks/Don’t Poop On My Parade (May 6, 2000) *Angelicon/Dil’s Binkie/Big Brother Chuckie (May 13, 2000) *Dil Saver/Cooking With Phil And Lil/Piece of Cake (May 20, 2000) *Sister Act/Spike's Nightscare/Cuddle Buddy (May 27, 2000) *Finsterella (June 3, 2000) *Bad Shoes/The World According To Dil and Spike/Wash-Dry Story (June 10, 2000) *Dayscare/The Great Unknown/Falling Stars (June 17, 2000) *Changes For Chuckie/The Magic Show/A Lulu of A Time (June 24, 2000) *Cat Got Your Tongue?/The War Room/Attention Please (July 1, 2000) *And The Winner Is.../Dil's Bathtime/Bigger Than Life (July 8, 2000) *Day of the Potty/Tell-Tale Cell Phone/The Time of Their Lives (July 15, 2000) *My Fair Babies/The Way Things Work/Home Sweet Home (July 22, 2000) *Adventure Squad/The Way More Things Work/Talk of The Town (July 29, 2000) *A Rugrats Kwanzaa (August 5, 2000) *All Growed Up (August 11, 2001) Season 9 (2002-2003) *A Rugrats Easter/Happy Birthday, Kimi! (February 2, 2002) *Pre-school Daze/Kimi and the School Trip (May 13, 2002) *Curse of The Were-Wuff/ (July 31 2002, ) *Bow Wow Wedding Vows/Saxony Railway (September 4, 2002) *Quiet, Please!/Early Retirement (September 11, 2002) *The Doctor Is In/The Big Sneeze (October 18, 2002) *The Fun Way Day/The Age of Aquarium (November 25, 2002) *Daddy’s Little Helpers/Hello Dilly (December 1, 2002) *Cynthia Comes Alive/Trading Phil (December 8, 2002) *Murmur On The Ornery Express (January 16, 2003) *Back to School/Sweet Dreams (January 23, 2003) *A Step At A Time/Angelica's Assistant (January 30, 2003) *A Tale of Two Puppies/Okey-Dokey Jones And The Ring of The Sunbeams (February 27, 2003) *Happy Taffy/Imagine That (March 1 2003) Season 10 (2003-2004) *Club Fred (February 22, 2003) *The Perfect Twins (May 13, 2003) *Babies In Toyland (December 21, 2003) *Clown Around/The Baby Rewards (October 24' 2003) *Diapies And Dragons/Baby Power (November 16, 2003) *Bug Off/The Crawl Space (November 23, 2003) *Starstruck/Where's Taffy? (January 5, 2004) *They Came From The Backyard/Lil's Phil of Trash (January 12, 2004) *Mutt's In A Name/Hurricane Alice (January 19, 2004) *Bestest of Show/Hold The Pickles (September 30, 2003) *Baby Sale/Steve (February 2, 2004) *The Bravliest Baby/Gimme An 'A' (June 1, 2004) *Fountain of Youth/Kimi Takes The Cake ( June 8, 2004) Tales From The Crib (2005-2006) *Snow White (September 9, 2005) *Three Jacks & A Beanstalk (September 5, 2006) Movies (1998-2003) *The Rugrats Movie (November 20, 1998) *Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (November 17, 2000) *Rugrats Go Wild (June 13, 2003) Rugrats Videos Category:Rugrats